Vulkin Ferno
"Because everyone loves fire! Right? Gimme a break..." About Name: Jack 'Vulkin' Ferno Gender: Male Race: Shironan Species: Marten Alignment: Chaotic Good Age: 20 R. Interest: Family Brothers: *Chiaro the Hedgehog - Younger brother *Aurum the Hedgehog - Youngest brother Personality Calm fury, that's what describes Vulkan. This red fella often tries to play it cool, trying to avoid any scenario that'll light an already short fuse. Appearance Vulkin has a tan muzzle with one tinge of fuzz on his cheeks. This tan coloring extends to his chest and the inside of his ears. The rest of his body is covered in a charcoal black colored fur. His hair shares this color. His hair is rather unkempt, as it often times tends to cover his eyes. He keeps it cut short however, so it isn't very long. And speaking of eyes; Vulkin's irises are a blue-violet color, with his pupils being black and his sclera white. However, his appearance has somewhat of a change when his powers activate. His fur turns scarlet red and his hair lifts up. His blue violet eyes turn orange-yellow, his irises turn yellow, and his sclera remains white. Vulkin's body is lean, giving most the impression that he's not very strong. Vulkin's not one for complexity, and usually is seen wearing almost one outfit exclusively. He wears a black short sleeved t-shirt on his upper body. Over this shirt is a short sleeved red jacket with black strips on the shoulders, a jacket that he's rather fond of. He has a pair of blue pants on with a black belt with a yellow buckle. He wears a pair of blue tennis shoes with a black cross set on top of the shoes, a yellow strip set in the toe and grey soles. Vulkin's hands are covered by a pair of fingerless gloves. Skills Power Vulkin was born with an innate ability to manipulate the element of fire. He does not need a source of fire, as he can create it by expelling it from his body. He has proven proficient in the usage, being able to use it for many thing. He can propel himself into the air by expelling it from his feet, he can use it to increase the intensity and force of his blows. Vulkin's powers leaves him with a strong resistance against fire. Natural fire, or fire created by himself and anyone with a weaker level of fire manipulation will not affect him. However, fire created by someone stronger than him potentially may work. Vulkin's fire is also affected by his emotions, and grows in strength the angrier he gets. Depending on how hot his fire is burning, water elementals can either nullify his abilities or be nullified in turn. Abilities Vulkin's fire is not the only thing he has at his disposal. Relationships Allies Relivax the Echidna: Words cannot describe the kind of friendship these two have; Well one can. Vitriolic. Not a day goes by when Relivax teases Vulkan to the point of annoyance for the red hedgehog, and not a day goes by when Relivax immediately runs after biting off more than he can chew. Despite this, the two are friends and will usually have each other's back. When they aren't giving insults to each other. Yma Rayn: Lumen Flash: Neutral Silerowe the Fox: Rivals in every sense of the word. Ariana the Bat: Terina the Mink: Enemies Scar: Extra Info * Vulkan, like most characters of mine, started out as a recolor. He's most notable in that he was a recolor of Sonic himself. He also went by the name of Dash. Which may or may not have been his only name before his current identity, just the one I can remember. *Questioning whether or not to give him and two others a special form... *There's a joke hidden in his name; See if you can find it. Gallery 20180210_180326.jpg|Don't mind the yuck malformed picture. this is just an excuse to finally add a picture. Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Martens